


[Podfic] Beware of Dragons

by Djapchan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Dragons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Science, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:Tony is going to kill Thor, he doesn't care if the guy's functionally immortal, he has resources, he'll find a way.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Beware of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beware of Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434468) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen to or Download** this chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bZXK1HTo-zsv7lwvTVDBTZ3v8GU9dPIl/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** this chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cnmyyxsq4118ad6/MCU_Beware_of_Dragons.mp3/file)


End file.
